1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical score display and a method of displaying musical score, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of electrically displaying musical score and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, sheet music is widely used, and books of such sheet music (hereinafter, book) are formed by binding the sheets together. The conductor of an orchestra, for example, will place such a book i.e., score, on the conductor's stand, and turn the pages of the book in accordance with the progress of the piece of music being played. Also, when playing the piano, violin, and drums, etc., the pages of the music book are turned with the progress of the piece of music being played.
Nevertheless, it is difficult to turn the pages of the book while playing a piece of music. Particularly, this is difficult for a piano player, whose hands are fully occupied by the operation of the keys of the piano and thus occasionally the pages of the book must be turned by a helper seated beside the player. From another aspect, books made of paper are easily stained and torn, to thus make it difficult to recognize the musical score, since they are used many times.